


A Cheesy Romance

by practically_a_throwaway



Category: Chuck E. Cheese's Animatronic Shows
Genre: Boomers (establishment), Charlie Excitement Cheese, College AU, Cussing, M/M, OC brother for Charles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, This is crack, basically Chuck and I meet and fall in love, he's a femboy, idk sorry bout this, me ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practically_a_throwaway/pseuds/practically_a_throwaway
Summary: I have no explanation, it's just me and the 70's version of Chuck E. Cheese falling in love as college-aged teens. There is literally no good explanation.
Relationships: Me/Charles Entertainment Cheese
Kudos: 1





	A Cheesy Romance

Three weeks.

Three _fucking_ weeks that dumb sign had been up. "HELP WANTED" seemed to be screamed at me everytime I walked into my shift. Now, Boomers isn't a horrible job but it's a frustrating one. You get used to the smell of grease when working inside and the smell of exhaust when outside. Makes the air a bit fresher when leaving I'd say. The frustrating part comes when you clean up after kids, because they're kids.

Whatever, point is, job pays so I show up.

I walked in and as I said bye to fresh air for the next eight _slow_ hours the sign screamed "HELP WANTED" yet again. Pushing through the front doors I was greeted with a few kids and teens scattered within the arcade. I passed quickly through and clocked in for counter duty, the best part of the job if you will. It's nice to sit and give kids prizes, especially following a day of hard classes. After changing into my "uniform" (can a blue shirt and a visor _really_ be a uniform?) I plopped into a tall stool behind the glass of the prize counter. Tuesday's, well Monday's through Thursday's too, were always slow with little prizes to give out and practically no one in the arcade to watch over. I usually spent these days studying for my tests, on my phone, or carefully inspecting what was under the glass. 

Today I decided to look into the counter and observe the prizes. In all honesty, not much to write home about. Same few plastic rings and bracelets, a few anamorphic figurines, candies, and more cheap, plastic-based items. Though, I found myself staring at one of the little anthropomorphic monkey figures, he was holding a sign. My mind wandered slowly back to me telling my boss we should take down the dumb "Help Wanted" sign. Two weeks at that point and no one had even come near for an interview, it was futile to try especially during the school year. He told me to keep patience but, still a week later and still no o-

I was jolted out of thought by a loud knock on the glass, standing and slightly moving back on instinct. I gazed up and saw two teens. "Rough night?" questioned one, as the friend stiffled a laugh as best they could.

"Uhm, sure. Tickets please."

• • •

Only an hour and a half till the place closed, then it was time for cleaning the place up and a drive home. Kids definitely weren't here at 8:30 and if they were it was very few. A handful of kids were spread throughout the arcade, there were no parties tonight, and had been a slow day as predicted. I had opened the counter less than ten times, just that kind of day I assume. Most of the patrons were also beginning to file out, an easy and early closing night was practically promised.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. Company policy says not to check texts throughout the workday but, these kids would care about a quick peak. It was a message from my friend, Isabella. I opened my phone and read the message.

' _big rats'_

"wh-", I began to mutter but was stopped. The front door chimed and I slightly glanced up, a quick check as to who was coming in. Upon looking at the cryptic message once again, only one thought was roaring in my mind, _'Wait.'_ As my neck snapped up, it came into view yet again. Opening up the door was a rat, a six foot tall, clothed _rat_. I dropped my phone in surprise and confusion. Another roughly six foot rat was coming through the door as well. The two made a bee-line for the counter after pausing for a second to, assumedly, take in the tacky arcade and decor.

I reached down to the floor for my dropped phone, a million thoughts raced my mind. Anthropomorphic animals were seldom seen, _anywhere._ Yet here I was, having just seen two. I cursed myself a bit for not realizing Isabella had been scheduled for an outside shift today. A bit dumb of me to think she'd send something like that with no con- _well,_ actually. It was on par with us.

Standing back upright I was met with the pair of rodents eyes burning into me, bewilderment flickering somewhere within their eyes. I took in the look of the odd duo. Both seemed to be young, roughly my age if I had to guess, but the one closer to me seemed to look older due to his tired and slightly frustrated facial expression. Another note was that he was dapper, a little bowler hat and vest brought that point home. Oddly enough though, no pants on and a strong smell of tobacco smoke. Though the smell could've been coming from the companion, who was slightly smaller and actually had green shorts on. I shook my head slightly and willed myself to stop staring so rudely. 

"H-hey there," I choked out a bit shakily. "What can I do for you two today?" 

"Heya doll, we saw da sign outside an' would like ta sign up for workin'," the dapper rodent purred to me. I soured very slightly at the "doll", definitely wouldn't be enjoying that nickname. I looked slightly over to the companion hovering beside him, looking ever so disinterested. They saw my gaze and nodded with a slight wink. I slightly flushed, ' _Two flirts?'_

"Of course," I slowly started, "give me one moment to grab the paperwork you need to fill out." I quickly turned from the counter to head to the backroom, I could already tell this wouldn't go well. 

• • •

Once I had quickly informed the fluffy pair what to do, they sat in our tiny food court and filled out their paperwork. After about 20 minutes, during which all other patrons had left for the night, the two sauntered back over returning the papers and clipboards. The smaller of the pair handed my pen back, slightly brushing my fingers during the interaction. I looked up quickly and a flirtatious smile had spread across their face. Then they turned and began to make their way towards the door. Slightly flushed yet again, I checked the clipboards. ' _Charlie'_ and ' _Charles'_ huh? As I skimmed I realized, my other pen was gone. I looked into the arcade and saw the pair making their way out but in a leisurely manner as they looked over the games yet again. 

I walked out from behind the counter, quickly approaching "Charles" as I guessed it. I slightly poked his shoulder and he turned a bit. His mouth formed to say something, but I was a bit quicker. "Hey, I'd like my pen back," I stated as I put my hand out softly, " _doll_." I noticed as his eyes widened a bit and he began to pat at his vest pockets. He stopped at one pocket, plunged his hand in, and thusly produced my missing pen. He lightly dropped it into my hand and began to turn back around. Then he slightly paused, turning back to me. 

"Don' call me doll," he said passively.

"Until I know your name, I can call you what I like," I said with slight retort. His eyes narrowed towards me then, he looked thoughtful for a second. 

"Figure ya right. I'm Charles, call me Chuck," he said drawing nearer yet again, offering a hand. I took it and pumped it once with a slight smile. ' _I was right._ '

"I think I'll just call you Charles," I stated letting the handshake go and backing towards my counter very stubly. Charles' eyes stuck on me for a second longer, then turned to catch up with his companion who was nearing the door. I fully returned to the counter and saw Isabella locking the door to the outside close to the counter. 

"Were those actual rats man? Cause they looked a bit too real to be furries," she asked resting her arms on the glass. 

"Very real," I mentioned as I reseated myself. We sat for a second, seeing them out of the glass of the front door walking away. I looked over to her, a ghost of a smirk on her lips. "Oh no, here we go, what is it now?" I questioned playfully, crossing my arms over my chest and leaning towards her on the glass. She looked to me and remained quite, thoughtful for just a moment. Her eyes then returned out of the doors towards the furry duo, the full smirk appeared now. 

"The one in shorts is kinda hot," she said, badly stifling a laugh. I snorted and chuckled a bit. "Hey! Cmon, I'm not wro-"

I put my hand up, "Ah, just wait till later when we clean up to tell me about it. We gotta lock up." She huffed out a very small sigh. I grabbed my keys and leaned down a bit to lock the glass counters back doors.

"Maybe the paperwork has their number?" she quietly ventured from her leaning position atop the counter. With that, I lost it laughing.

"Wait t-till V hears about this," I managed to shakily put out between fits of laughter. Isabella's eyes widened and a look of 'oh no' fell onto her face. She quickly leaned further over the counter at me, slightly grabbing at my shoulders.

"V will _not_ hear about this," she said softly. We met eyes for a second. I began to nod and she backed over the counter and moved to lock one of the other doors. I smiled softly to myself, V would be hearing if the pair actually got the job. As long as the two were excitedly expected, I don't think they'll be much trouble. Maybe it won't be _too_ bad to have the two of them here. 

Maybe it won't be too bad. 


End file.
